Changed
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: what will happen when paul and bella imprint and are changed with bella going threw a massive break up and her mum has just died
1. Chapter 1

I hated my life at the moment I fell in love with a vampire I'm a werewolf my mum's dead maybe I should start from the beginning and try to explain.

Well my name is Isabella Black but I prefer Bella um my brother Jacob hates me because of what happened.

Mum had taken me out to bond and to help me get over my break up with Edward my ex he left me in the woods me mum went down an alley way I turned around and my mum screamed there was my ex smirking

He grabbed mum and tied her up and then he grabbed me he rapped me then tied me up and he grabbed mum and well rapped her to and bit down on her neck I got so angry I phased and ran at him he snapped mums neck and I ripped his arm and ran off

I phased back and hid Edwards arm in the forest I went back to mum and screamed my head of someone called an ambulance and the cops they questioned me then took me home

When I got home dad and Jake my brother was there and all his friends. Dad went to talk to them while Jake made sure I was alright I don't blame him my clothes were partly ripped and I showed up with cops

Dad came in I said bye to the cops and then I ran upstairs I know dad would want me down stairs before he told them I walked down and everyone looked at me then at dad, dad said "Sarah died" everyone looked at me there and then Jacob started shaking his friends took him outside I was about to go after them but billy said he wanted to talk to me so I sat down.

I said that mum went down an alley and I told her to stop so I followed her and I found her on the ground it was the same excuse I gave the cops dad sighed and told me to go up to my room as the boys came back in side

I didn't understand what was going on but today I didn't even care what was going on how could I. I was rapped and my mum was murdered I went for my shower I scrubbed myself clean and I still didn't feel clean

I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep but I woke up every two hours and screaming after the second time they didn't really care so they didn't come in to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone got off the plane our group was staying together with Dimitri because every place needed a guardian and we had Dimitri's little sister with us who was my age he smiled when I looked confused so Viktoria with her group of friends Nikola Dennis Travis Lev Arthur Tamara joined us

Our cabin got ready and we went to dinner Dimitri went and sat with the guardians while Vika laughed at what we were saying then we asked if there were any embarrassing stories about him we laughed so much everyone looked at us while I was crying from laughing so much Dimitri came over to us and well I started laughing Vika smiled

Dimitri shock his head then he smirked he grabbed Vika's water and chucked on me everyone was looking at him in shock and I mean the whole school I growled "you are so going to get it know Dimitri" so I poured my water all over him then I started to run while he chased me we heard everyone laughing even Alberta and Kivora then he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist I turned around and smirked mason passed me his cupped and I threw it at Dimitri so Mia's went over my head

Then I dumped the remainder of my food over him and I ran and got in the shower about ten minutes later everyone came back into the cabin I got out in my small black and purple pj shorts and the top was lacy black and full black under the lacy part I smiled and Adrian whistled Dimitri glared at him then Vika and Dimitri were talking in Russian all I recognized was Vika Dimka and Roza Lissa had her mouth open as did all the moroi

Dimitri blushed when he realised there were moroi around they had all learnt fluent Russian so they knew what he was saying Lissa jumped on me and screamed "why the hell didn't you tell me you were in love with guardian Belovik and you have had sex with him"

I blushed Dimitri wrapped his arms around me I snuggled into them and smiled remembering "yeah I should of told you but the sex was perfect but I was limping the day after we were so rough" now it was Dimitri's turn to blush while everyone else snickered and Vika said "ewwwwwwwwwwww that's disgusting Rose he's my brother I smirked and said "you know there is this thing that he does with his fingers that" Vika screamed to cut me off we all laughed

Vika got up and changed coming back in a pair of red shorts and tank top pj set and Dimitri asked what she was wearing it was funny seeing him argue in English I stepped in and grabbed Dimitri and glared at him he stopped and looked at me then backed off

I smiled and then they hugged me laughing Dimitri had gone out to speak to Tasha stupid helper jobs she said that she would help watch over us whatever she did it to be close to Dimitri I saw them talking and fell asleep thinking about my Dimitri

When I awoke it was midnight for us Dimitri wasn't in his bed I got out and walked around I couldn't find him I went to Tasha's room and Dimitri was there and he was hugging Tasha while she snuggled into him i started to cry I felt my heart split in two I ran back to our cabin everyone was sitting up I guess the sun woke them when I opened the door they looked confused to see me cry I jumped on my bed crying I didn't care if my child got hurt

Lissa got up and laid next to me and got me up she asked "what's wrong" I sobbed into her shoulder when I calmed down I said "I found d-d-Dimitri in Tasha's room cuddling up to her" then I started to just blabber "why am I so stupid Lissa I sleep with him I told him I loved him hell I'm pregnant with his child and yet he properly never loved me he was waiting for Tasha"

Lissa rubbed my back until I stopped rambling then she whispered to me "your pregnant with guardian Belovik's child" I nodded she asked if I had told him yet I shook my head she sighed Dimitri came in and everyone looked at him he ran next to me and asked why I was crying I screamed at him "did you ever care about me or were you using me as your slut until you got Tasha I thought you loved me I saw you cuddling each other" he cut me off by shoving his mouth on mine

He laughed and said "Rose there was a reason that I was cuddling Tasha she was upset about her brother being killed by the guardians again it has been thirteen years she helped me with something for you too this wasn't the way I planned on doing this but" he got off the bed and got on one knee in front of me everyone looked at him like he was crazy as he pulled out a ring

"Roza I will love you forever and always I will never let anything happen to you I would kill myself if anything happened to you your my sun my moon my earth my world you the only thing ever on my mind even when the strigoi attacked you were who I thought of even though we can't have a family it doesn't matter to me because you are my family Roza will you marry me" I nodded he kissed me and pulled me up into the air and spun me around when he put me down I smiled

I said "Dimitri I believe you and we can have a family together I'm pregnant with your child you know you're the only person I have slept with don't know how many though I just took a test" Dimitri looked at me and whispered "are you serious" I nodded

Dimitri smiled picked me up and spun me around again I laid in Dimitri's bed next to him in the other room and we all fell asleep again besides me and Dimitri we had to celebrate didn't we. it was the night of our engagement ;) and let me tell you that was the best thing ever I just wish I didn't need to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

I got up had my shower and got dressed into a black mini skirt with a black ribbon around it and a red boob tube top with black pumps and my under were was a red strapless set it was all I left out I ran down stairs and made a massive breakfast because Jake's friends were there.

I ran back up stairs curled my hair put on lipstick with mango lip butter and red eye shadow I had mascara and black eyeliner

I got in my car and drove to the school as I got up and out of the car I went and waited for the girls they pulled up in two cars and jumped out Cynthia whistled and said "damm girl you look hot"

We all laughed at her and we put my stuff in there car I smirked and as I was about to get in the boys ran to me and tried to convince me out of it Paul kissed me then whispered "Bella please don't go I need you here I love you" I just jumped in the car and we took off I put my finger at them as we left

Me Leah Kim Emily and Claire were in Leah's car and the others were in Faith's car but you could hear them laughing we saw flashes in the trees next to us but kept going.

When we got to their house they asked what happened I looked down and sighed I told them how Edward had been down an alley way and we were rapped and then mum had her neck snapped my transformation and how I took of Edwards arm

And then I told them how I think I might be pregnant and the door got broke down Paul rushed inside and grabbed me the rest of their pack ran in and glared at me well fuck them

My girls hugged me because I was crying Faith went up stairs and gave me something I looked at her and said "what is this" she giggled and said "It's a pregnancy test" I heard the girls asking why she had it but she shook her head

I ran upstairs and took it the test read positive I almost collapsed on the bathroom floor but I had to go down stairs I walked down stairs everyone was staring at me I nodded and hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran to Emily Jacob to Leah Quil to Claire Jared to Kim Embry to Kate Seth to Cynthia Brady to Tamara and Colin to faith Paul growled at them and the girls pushed them away the girls all got in front of me and growled the boys backed off

I almost lost my breath when my phone started ringing I picked it up and it was Edward well his ring tone was f.u right back I picked up and he started talking

(Name before their words)

Edward: Bella love are you coming back home

All the packs growled

Bella: I am home I don't belong with you

Edward: stop being a bitch come home everyone loves you

Bella: no Edward you rapped me and now I'm pregnant you know what put Rose on the phone and fuck you

Rose: Bella did he really well you know um rape you

Bella: yeah he did Rose but what can I do

Rose: sweet heart you can't do anything he did it to me to before I was changed that's why he didn't want me to be changed

Bella: Awww rosy

Rose: listen I have to go

Bella: bye Rose

I hung up the phone and everyone looked at me


	5. Chapter 5

Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him while Jacob got everyone to step away from the girls Jacob came towards me and hugged me gently I ran away from him when he tried to touch me I let Paul touch me he was my soul mate but no one else was going to Paul tried to pull me back which didn't work

I walked outside and Cynthia followed she sat down and wrapped her arms around me I smiled and she said that I should sing a song to make me feel better I smiled and said later and all the girls screamed sing I sighed and started singing a song called inner strength

Got to find your inner strength

If you can't then just throw life away

You got to leant to rely on you

Beauty strength and wisdom too

You're beautiful inside and out

Live a great life without a doubt

Don't need a man to make things fair

It's more than likely he won't be there

So listen girl you know it's true

In the end all you've got is you

I heard someone come out and Cynthia went inside "do you really believe that Bella" I looked up to see Paul I sighed and said "well that is the way it seems at the moment isn't it rapped by my last boyfriend my brother hates me my dad doesn't care Paul and you want to know something mum wrote that not me so whatever Paul" I heard a gasp then I turned around and there was everyone

Jacob looked at me as if did mum really sing that to you I nodded and looked down

**Song by Hilary duff**


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel Jacob looking at me and I stayed looking down Paul grabbed my chin and lifted my head up I smiled slightly and turned and ran away from everyone and everything I could hear footsteps behind me feel the adrenaline threw my veins

I fell to the ground in a clearing and screamed I sat and sobbed when I could hear the footsteps again they stopped I looked up and screamed before I was knocked out

When I awoke I was in forks I could feel this pull in my chest it hurt I got up and walked out the door Rose came and hugged me then Emmet and Jasper I walked down stairs Alice Esme and Carlisle hugged me and Edward kissed me I puked in his mouth he threw me to the ground Rose court me as I feel and took me to her room she hugged me and said it was all ok I smiled she started to write a note I grabbed it from her

It said

_Listen Bella me Jasper Emmet Alice Esme and Carlisle are going to get you out of here he bit you which breaks the treaty so they are going to kill him are you ok with this ok tonight at 10 you're going to be with me Carlisle Esme having bubby check up Edward won't be there because of your blood test the rest will be in Alice's room Edward will be down stairs they pack is going to rush in charge Edward Paul is going to run up here to you ok what do you want to do with your baby_

I grabbed her pen and wrote

_**I can't keep it I would but it is a danger to the wolfs so I was wondering if you could keep it when he well yeah I was human so it is part vampire part human I'm so sorry but could you and Emmet have it you would be amazing parents and it would be happy**_

Rose was crying actually crying venom tears she nodded and hugged me I smiled and she painted my nails while we talked about my friends I described them

I said Cynthia she is really protective and sweet if you hurt her friends she will kick your ass and I mean seriously she was suspended for kicking a guy up his ass for screaming at faith seeing as I am now alpha she is third in command her parents killed her little brother he was two then she phased and killed them and ran after Leah Emily and Kim

Emily is very logical she thinks things threw with all perspectives is very calm and she feels so sorry about what happened because of what happened between her Sam and Leah she raced after Leah

Kim is very girly her favourite colour is pink her dream carrier was a fantasy princess or a mermaid I guess wolf isn't far off she fell in love with Jared he imprinted on her she caught him kissing someone else and phased following Leah's and Emily's scent

Leah has been a bitch to everyone but me since Sam and her were engaged they were planning the wedding Sam and Leah had sex again she found out she was pregnant she saw the way Sam was looking at Emily she phased and killed her child Sam saw and looked down away from Leah she was the first to ran away everyone calls her a bitch I don't blame her she is my beta

Faith she will never let you down but is really shy she blushes more than I did I love her like a little sister she has been through so much she saw her little sister about to get rapped but she did instead her parent kicked her out instead

Tamara out there courage bitchy when needed to be protective and caring will do anything if asked was cheated on by all her boyfriends got pissed in the end phased ran away

Claire sweet she fragile gentle if any one hurt her we would kick there ass without thinking her boyfriend had sex with her older sister and she ran away and was crying her eyes out the girls found her and forced her to phase

Kate well that's hard imagine you but 20 times worse she was group rapped by her fiancé and his best friends she was left Brocken in the woods she phased remembering it

Sam a jerk but caring confused calm protective first guy to phase everyone thought he ran away he came back and well he changed harry found him said look Sam I know you're a bit furry right now but you have to change back so yeah

Jacob my big brother he was always there for me no matter what if I needed a hug if someone made me cry hell he made me laugh if I was down he was caring and gentle and scared away all the guys that liked me it doesn't matter he hates me now because of what happened with mum

Jared he is a clown always crack jokes everyone likes him he is cool to everyone at school I don't know how he phased he was always happy it was properly when his dad left his mum

Embry very shy quiet kind cute he blushed tons ummmm he found out that either Sam Ulley billy black or harry Clearwater is his dad

Quil a total perv reckons blonde hair for everyone when he beats his meat everyone can hear it in la push it was gross when he called my name thank god he only calls Claire's name now

Seth he is gangly he grew up to quickly I'm afraid but just as strong as the other but still shy he is always going to be shy

Colin shy cute young him and his brother are pranksters

Brady Colin's twin so exactly like him it's scary they have mind readers with each other they finish each other's sentences they phased at the same time

Paul he is rude conceited a jerk horrible a man whore and you just want to punch him sometimes and then he can be sweet loving kind nice funny friendly protective and you just want to kiss him and never let him go to hug him and stay with him if he ever asked me I accept his imprint even if he didn't accept his well all of that can be put into three words I love him and I don't know what I would do without him he is just well I love him

Rose smiled it was 10 to 10 so I went to Carlisle's office he laid me on this hospital bed thing and started to do a check then he took a blood test my stomach was hard as rock we heard a door blast open and we heard a metallic screech the Cullens went down and Paul ran into his room and hugged me and carried me downstairs Rose smiled and whispered in my ear good luck and us wolfs left the house and were gone


	7. Chapter 7

Paul pulled me to my living room dad sat there and smiled he got up and hugged me then I sat down I looked down I was in a denim skirt and a black clingy top I sighed Alice I looked up and they smiled at me and I sighed and said "so what do you want to know"

They looked at me and I sighed "so as most of you know mum and me went out we were shopping because Edward left me in the woods we were bonding mum called it she went down an alley way and she screamed I turned around and Edward was smirking there with mum tied up in a rope

He grabbed me and rapped me he hit me tied me up and grabbed mum he untied her and well you can guess what happened I was begging him not to hurt her I was shaking he bit mum and well I phased I jumped at Edward and tore of his arm but he snapped mums neck he ran off I hid his arm in the forest

That's when I started screaming my head off and the cops came" they all looked like they were about to puke and then Seth whispered "is that when you fell pregnant" I smiled at Seth and said "yes that was when and because I was still technically human the child will be half vampire and half human"

Paul was about to say something so I stopped him and said "my child won't be allowed on the rez so I've asked Emmet and Rose to adopt my child so we will still be safe on the rez and my kid will have a mother and at farther to love it"

Paul pulled up my face and said "we would have let it stay on the rez and stuff we could have stopped it from hurting anyone you are part of the rez you're a black and the leader of the girl pack hell it will either be you or Jacob as leader in the end of the whole pack it's your child" everyone around us was nodding

I sighed and said "at least this way whatever it is will have two parents that love it and I mean a mother and a farther because my child wouldn't have a farther to love it if I keep it then it wouldn't have a farther to care about it would it and all children deserve two parents"

I walked outside and I heard Paul come out he smiled and kissed me then said "you know I could try to be a farther if you wanted me to be I would do anything for you" I leant up and kissed him with the moon shining down on us he smiled against my lips and I pulled away he smiled at me and said "you know we heard all you explanations and descriptions to Rose" I gasped and asked if the girls were pissed at me he laughed and said that they were glad it was out finally and I'm happy you love me I love you to


End file.
